Harry Potter and the World within the dome
by WordsHacker
Summary: Nuclear holocaust takes over the planet. Only few safe places remain, including Hogwarts. Protected by two shield domes, Hogwarts hosts a range of individuals including dark ones. Bittersweet love claws its way between Harry, Cho, Hermione & Ron. Close to a civil war breaks lose within the castle. Voldemort is MIA for starters. Sex. Blood. Mainly dark. Will keep you on your toes!
1. Chapter 1 - Another day in paradise

The events are unfolding sometime after January; the year is 1996. Harry has obtained Slughorn's memory on horcruxes and the HPBP year is ( pretty much :) ) cannon so far. We are beginning not long from their visit to the cave, a few months before that. He is in his sixth year of magical schooling.

We will stumble upon a Cho Chang and Harry Potter initial paring which shall (mysteriously) make room to a Hermione Granger and Harry couple with a few lifelike sidetracks.

The circumstance is nuclear holocaust and the tragic events taking place in the wizarding world's attempt to survive it. Where will they find shelter and more importantly how will society be maintained?

Will the war between Voldemort and the Order end simply due to the sudden start of World War III?

How will Harry handle depression and the hard decisions and actions he has to take for the greater good? Will the Deathly Hollows be lost for ever and will Albus age another year?

Bittersweet love pumps through their hearts, sometimes unfulfilled, often prematurely dead and not always in a balance of sweet and sour.

The tone of the story will be a bit dark, as most characters border depression given the scenario at hand. Yet life goes on.

You can either swim or drawn but it will keep on raining regardless.

This is all written from Harry's perspective, that is: first person. You may find some sexuality here and there, some evenly spread gore, generally not together.

There's bit of a fluffy start, perhaps we can call it that? If you don't like it just bare it with me, it's not very long.

Thank you, J.K. Rowling, for bringing magic to life.

—-

1st chapter - Another day in paradise

—-

I woke up calmly and began taking in my surroundings. It's definitely morning as the sun's bright rays stubbornly reflect on the glasses on the beatable right into my eyes. It's a nice day outside by what I can tell.

I can't pull my arm from underneath the pillow to my left as Cho is sleeping soundlessly, her hair tingling my arm whenever she breaths. Cho has taken all of the sheets and wrapped herself like a caterpillar and I know that once she breaks out of it she will be most beautiful. We are both naked after all.

—-

Please review - trust me, I'll appreciate it a lot ;)


	2. Chapter 2 - It's beautifully deadly

Was I an ******* for ending the chapter abruptly like that earlier? Well, I might do a lot of inexplicable things in this story so stay sharp, always.

I will try to publish as often as possible and finish within a month. But fear not that the story will not reach a conclusion, open-ended or otherwise ;).

Let us dig into the relationship at hand and prepare ourselves for the main event.

—-

2nd chapter - It's beautifully deadly

—-

She was facing me. I've been pestering her to sleep with her face to me so I can take in her beauty. She's my first girlfriend so I know I am over attaching to her and want to make the most of it while it lasts. The sun advanced to her eyes and she moaned weakly.

"Can you pull the drapes, pretty please?"

"Can you share the sheets?"

"I can't"

"Then no"

"You know I can be … " her fingers moved across my torso, slowly but steadily making their way downwards, sending shivers across my spine. Her leg embraced me and her lips approached my ear whispering "… very, very convincing"

This is one of the many things I love about Cho. Once unleashed, she is quite fearless and unstoppable. Makes sense since she is in the Ravenclaw Seeker now that I think about it.

In the spur of the moment I use an Accio charm instead of the proper spell and manage to tear apart the dusty drapes and call them over us.

"Way to ruin the mood, Mr. Potter"

"I thought there's no such thing as being able to ruin the mood with you, Miss Chang"

She took her own wand from her bed stand and instantly fixed the drapes then pointed it towards her stomach and drew a complex Rune-like symbol on herself, leaving behind glowing marks which dissolved underneath her skin. I've learnt this past week that this was the wizarding way of contraception.

"Right as always, Potter-boy, where were we then?"

As she began to push herself up over me, a loud knock came from the door, causing her to crash on me, her hair all over my face. Picturing how we must've looked to a third party, I started chuckling just as a voice called from behind the wooden surface

"Out and about!"

Ah, I always end up forgetting this is not our dormitory. We aren't seventh year so we weren't appointed head boy or head girl so we don't have our own rooms so I've had to pull in some favours and basically rent out the room of the Gryffindor head boy. Boys understand each other in matters such as these, so it wasn't that awkward. Trust me, when Cho Chang tells you that you have to figure out a way to be alone in a private room, you do it even if you have to kill someone.

"Right, sorry! Five minutes!"

"I'll go grab breakfast." he shouted back.

"Dobby"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir, what may Dobby help you with, sir?"

"The usual"

"Dobby will cleanup, sir. Can Dobby bring breakfast to Harry Potter and Miss Chang, sir?"

"Stop saying sir, we're friends, remember? No need, we will be on our way to the Great Hall"

"Can you give me a few minutes to change, Dobby?"

"Of course, miss, Dobby will return as soon as you have left"

"Thank you"

Dobby took his leave with a small bow. I pick up the glasses off the table and put them on.

"Turn around, Harry"

She wants me to watch her put her clothes on, alway the tease. Watching her I think about the horcruxes and having to leave the comfort of Hogwarts, my home, to fulfil my so-called destiny.

We separated, she headed to the Ravenclaw dormitories to take a shower and change clothes while I went for the Gryffindor tower to get a hold of Hermione and Ron which are likely waiting for me by the fire as per our agreement. I can already picture Ron bored to death, throwing paper planes into the fire and Hermione reading a history book snug up like a cat in the armchair.

Hermione and Ron have kissed. Recently. But nothing else has happened since, they don't do holding hands or any lovy-dovy things generally applied to couples.

Just as the Fat Lady let me through, the real scene resembled the one I imagined all too well, both wearing sleeveless shirts and trousers.

"Good morning"

"Thank, Merlin, mate. I could feel my soul being kissed out of me by boredom"

Poor choice of words, Ron.

"You up for breakfast, Hermione?" I asked, taking a peak and the book she's been reading: 'A history of Muggles' by Charity Burbage.

"Yep, let's go. Also, thanks for the book. I've found quite a bit of discrepancies between what wizards think the muggle history is and what we actually know it is. I'll take my notes to professor Burbage once I'm done with it."

I noticed she had indeed made thorough notes on multiple papers scattered around the table. She collected them all and placed them inside the book which she then took up to her dormitory.

"Common, she'll catch up," said Ron, dragging me through the portrait hole. I could see Hermione watching us from the upstairs stone balcony.

Things are a strange between them now. I'm sure Ron doesn't know what to make of it either and maybe can't even decide if she wants her friendship or her love.

Suddenly, something that I've never witnessed before happened. Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the corridor we are walking on our way to the Hall. My guess is that she can be heard in the entire castle.

"All students gather in the Great Hall. This is an emergency situation. Head boys and girls and prefects, to your duties!"

"What do you think that's all abou… ?" Ron began to ask but was interrupted by McGonnagall's voice repeating the message.

Hermione caught up too and we made our way to the Great Hall which looks half-full already. Most teachers were standing up in front of their table and a few Aurors, including Tonks, were scattered around. The candles are not lit as the hall is engulfed by the morning sun, casting gradients of light over the tables.

"Dumbledore is not here," I pointed out.

"Not unusual anymore, is it?" she accurately emphasised.

"Ya think he's hunting for you-know-what?"

"Maybe… I assume that's why he's been leaving so often this year"

I never did ask him if that is the case. I looked around for Cho but the crow is too chaotic to tell any face apart past the nearest parts of our table.

"Harry, mate, is that my mom?"

I was shocked at the question but glanced into the same direction as Ron and indeed there she was. Not only her, but Mr. Weasley as well. A few seconds later many more parents Apparated within the hall.

"The ward has been lifted! I've never heard of this ever happening in the History of Hogwarts."

She said frowning, something she does often. I feel like i can hear the feels spinning behind her forehead, trying to figure out what's happening with the little information she has.

"We don't see much of this," I said looking around. Almost the whole thousand students were present, most sitting up, matching with their parents. You'd virtually never see everyone gathered except for the first and last meal of the year.

"Dad is signalling, I'll find out what's happening"

"Harry.. Harry are you alright, do you know what's happening?"

I was startled to have Cho's hands landing on my shoulders as she spoke.

I managed to make eye contact with Dumbledore and I sat up as soon as it happened, hopping to shed some light on the situation, but his healthy hand discreetly motioned for me to stand my ground.

"Oh my … my parents are here, I'll find you later, be safe." She said, pecking my lips before dashing to two people who just arrived. I've never met her parents but Hermione has told me a bit about them, an Asian pure-blood family. They presumably have brought Asian secrets concerning magic rituals with them many many years ago when their family came to Britain. I can't quite make out their features, it's a wonder she recognised them.

"Have you been with her all night, again?"

My eyes lingered on Dumbledore for a couple more moments before I managed to concentrate on Hermione's question.

"Yes, but don't worry, we study too"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure of it"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"No, but you'd mislead me to have your way"

"Don't think you know me like one of your books, Jane"

"Hah … you're an open book, James. I'll prove it to you, I would bet my magic that I can guess what you were thinking about just now"

I crossed my arms in defence.

"I'm intrigued, Miss Granger, do tell"

"You remember what I've told you about her parents, didn't you? Since you've never actually met them!"

I stood there. In awe. I forgot how much time we've spent together until I began dating Cho.

"Impressive… but I can do it too. I'm sure you were thinking whether your parents will appear from behind that back door. Do you think something bad is happening?"

"I was … Ron's running over … and it doesn't look good"

"Phew … huh … it's the muggles"

"And what's that supposed to mean, Ronald? Have some water for Merlin's sake and catch your breath"

"You should run more often, mate," I said mocking him. But jokes aside, he took a moment for his heart-rate to decrease and told us what his parents knew.

"He told us to stick together and that the 3rd World War has begun and he said you and Harry will know what that means"

WORLD WAR III?!

"Are you sure he said World War III? I mean, really sure?"

"What does it mean?"

I and Hermione spoke in unison.

"Nuclear war"

"Ok, fine, what is a no clear war?"

Before we got the chance to explain, Dumbledore amplified his voice and spoke to the gathered body of people. Adults seemed to make their way out of the hall through the main entrance as he began.

"I do no like to be the bearer of bad news but the time for pleasantries has already passed. The conflicts between muggle nations of the world has severely degenerated this morning. Both our and muggle experts believe that nuclear war is upon us. Nuclear weapons are a muggle invention, a reaction which generates a huge explosion with immense release of energy and deadly radiation which can linger for years. The Ministry and Hogwarts are the only safe-places we can prepare to protect us with such short notice. We will host as many people as we can, beginning with students and parents. Hogsmead is being evacuated into Hogwarts as we speak. We want to ask every major student to go outside on the grounds. We are raising two shields to protect the castle from radiation"

He looked around and as everyone kept silent, mostly in astonishment, he continued

"It is expected that the first shield will fail in an extreme scenario. The second shield should hold for year if we need it. Everyone under 25: please wait for the first larger dome to be erected before you proceed to generate the second inner one. Prefects have parchments with enhancing runes and the spell names that you need to cast. Now, please, for the sake of your friends, your parents and everyone we know, let us work together. Take care of each other, this is the time to forget every animosity"

The prefect broke then broke the silence, all shouting the same phrase

"All of age students follow me, now!"

As people awake from the trance of the speech, the first shield already began to form outside. Its luminescence surpassing the sun's.

Neither of us has come of age, yet. I tried to get past the Hall guards to help out but was not allowed.

"What if Voldemort tries to get in, now that the wards are down?!"

"The wards are restored, Harry," said Dumbledore, approaching me with his everlasting calm.

"Sir, what if he … "

"I have to trust he too understand the situation we find ourselves in. I would venture to assume he's too busy protecting himself right now rather than attacking us."

"That's … rather optimistic, isn't it, headmaster?"

"It'll have to do, Miss Granger. With a bit of luck, he will be caught in the apocalypse. You three be careful, we are needed outside"

"Ron, go to your parents"

"But Dumbledore said… "

"They don't know if this will work … if it doesn't, it's best that you are with them, Ron"

"Al.. alright.. take care, brother"

We shook hands and he embraced Hermione before going outside.

"Since neither our parents are here, would you like to go the Astronomy Tower? If I die, I'd rather die with a view"

"After you, Herms"

"I saw Malfoy's father at the Slytherin table. If things go down, we'll be stuck with him in here"

"Not only him, Hermione. Most Slytherins have one parent or another in Voldemort's circle. We'll have a war of our own within Hogwarts … I don't see this ending well"

We went up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower and found a few adults casting shielding charms. The first dome is still not ready. Five people are scattered around the upmost platform and I don't recognise any of them.

"Protego Maxima … Fianto Duri … Repello Inimicum."

"They're repeating the same spell"

"They're cumulative spells. The more spells and the more casters, the powerful it will be."

"Know-it-all"

"Attention-seeker"

"What if it all ends now?"

"Well … we did give life a run for its money, compared to most people."

I laughed at that.

"Yes, I suppose that's right"

I watched the grounds, as if to take it in for one last time. A shout came from downstairs

"It's beginning! Multiple-launches have been detected by muggles! Missiles in-bound, contact within minutes!"

Hermione's hand grasped my own as if for air and I held it tight.

"The second shield … it's coming up." She said, raising her own wand

"Hermione, don't … "

"Protego Maxima … Fianto Duri … Repello Inimicum."

I sighed and drew my own wand to join her cast. In a minute, the shield is already up. Strength is in numbers.

"IN-BOUND TO OUR LOCATION!"

"Why are you looking at me, Harry?"

"Because if I die, I'd rather die with a view"

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned in, surprising me, with her lips ever closer. And we kissed, softly, patiently and not lustfully. A few moments into our kiss, a bomb hit the outer shield and shook the entire region with a strong earthquake.

"Why here? There's nothing of strategic importance in this region!" shouted someone nearby.

They large dome glows with golden light. Flames seem to consume everything outside of the perimeter.

"It's beautiful … deadly beautiful"

"It's cracking, Harry, it's breaking apart"

Indeed the first layer is beginning to crack and it looks as if molten lava pours through the cracks onto the smaller dome.

"It will hold … don't worry … it will hold"

"What's happening … HELP! HELP ME!"

We turned around to see the people around us running randomly around the platform screaming, their wands long forgotten.

"What's happening to them?"

Hermione seemed to be munching my question. She looked from the shield to those on the platform and back.

She grabbed one of them and asked

"Were you amongst the first to cast the spell? Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes! Please help me, I have kids, do something!"

Hermione released the woman

"Harry … I think it's magical exhaustion"

I must have had a puzzled expression on my face because she detail

"It makes sense now … why those under 25 were not allowed to cast on the first shield … Harry, do you understand?"

"You can't be telling me if the first one breaks, they will all have to die"

"Not all … but most … I think … will. And there's nothing we can do"

Just as she finished, the screaming figures crashed on the floor. We heard screams from the grounds too. Scream of students. It didn't end here. They seemed to be aging very quickly and soon enough their turned into ashes which filled the air.

And with a last loud thunder, the first dome broke.

"Harry … amongst them were Cho's parents … I'm sorry"

—-

Review? Yes! Review!


End file.
